


this don’t feel like Disney

by EmmaLuLuChu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Not A Happy Ending, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaLuLuChu/pseuds/EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: late night texting has its downs sometimes





	this don’t feel like Disney

Sleep is a thing Lance values a lot. If it came down to having to give up a necessary function of the body, Lance would get rid of anything but sleep. Aside from feeling rejuvenated and well-rested it helped with his skin, his thoughts, and was just a good thing to experience.

So as he heard his phone loudly go off, and when he cracked an eye open instead of seeing his alarm he saw a text, he was ready to smack somebody.

He picked the phone up, squinting at the words and trying to figure out who it was.

 _ **BigFluffyPillow**_ : _hol y fusid THSIS IS WHATS LIKE TOK HAVE A TKN OF SHOT S_

Oh lord, Hunk. He had said something earlier about doing some drinking, but by now it was way too late to be doing that. Lance quickly opened his phone, a small smile working its way onto his face while he came up with a response,

_Do you know how many you’ve had?_

There was the tiniest pause before he saw the other type away, and Lance nearly laughed and lost his shit at the answer.

_i thibsk thisteenn? tahts soubds rht_

Well, Hunk was making good use of his recent age step up to 21. There had only been two other times when Hunk had been drunk, and each time he had wanted to talk with Lance. He didn’t mind losing sleep if it was to talk with his best friend.

_SO HIW S YOR NIGHT BEEN MJNE HAD. BENE GREYAG_

_Definitely sounds like it has been for you. Mine was good, I got to have a long talk with Lotor._

Lotor was Lance’s boyfriend, they were long distance but Lotor thankfully belonged to a rich family and was able to fly out and see him a few times. He was dashing and could charm the pants off of Lance with a look or a string of emojis, Lotor was sweet and made sure to talk with him however brief it was. It felt nice to be with him, physically and emotionally, and that was all Lance wanted in a relationship.

It suddenly went quiet on Hunk’s end.

Lance wasn’t sure if something was wrong or if Hunk had just fallen asleep, but when he finally saw the other responding, he could only watch as what he could only describe as word vomit pop up on his phone.

_im_

_ims so fucknfg stupid_

_im sos tipdid for getting sk emotional veruytime_

_the on time j wa s sure i would be brave enough to say it and i cant i just tucking facnt_

_lance your snmy best f riend like my best best Best BETS fir end_

_yoh mean a lot to me you always will but_

_fukdab im shakinn a lot i cant tell if this is the achiol or b ca in cyribf s_

Lance froze, unsure of what to say or do. After a moment there was only a few more messages, quick and the most legible of the words so far

_my fleeings for you are explained perfecltly in Turning Out by AJR_

_its the only way ill ever say how i feel about you to you_

_im ssorry i did this while drunk it w a snot a good choie but its the only way i could dkt his and dnot chicken out_

_good night_

Lance didn’t know what to do. AJR was a familiar name to him, Hunk had shown him a song from the band because it had related to their conversation, but he’d never listened to the whole album.

He moved to the music app on his phone, typing out the song title and and band name. The top song looked right, the album art matched what he remembered seeing. So Lance plugged in his headphones and sat and listened to the song, looking carefully at the lyrics he found to try and get the full effect of what Hunk meant.

Lance surprised himself with how quickly the first verse made him cry.

Hunk has a crush on Lance. Or he can’t determine whether the feelings he felt were just feelings of friendship or feelings of romantic interest.

It was all in a pretty piano and built up into a big crescendo at the end, the male voice begging for the listener to stay around, to see a little kid with self doubt turn out okay, to not grow up and go before he could.

He fully understood what Hunk’s feelings were now.

That didn’t mean Lance knew what to do.

Once he had thought about a romantic relationship with Hunk, because the first time they had met each other face to face Hunk was avid about being near or hugging Lance. It was nice then and nice now to think back on it. His touches had been warm and soothing and it was hard not to fall into them, especially knowing that Hunk willingly gave it because he just wanted to.

Things had never been bad with Lotor, but whenever he thought of a future with him Lance did get super anxious, just because it was the future and there was no telling what could happen.

What was sad about this all was that Hunk knew Lance had Lotor. On his down days where he felt lower than dirt, Hunk always reassured Lance that he had a wonderful boyfriend who would always love him, that Lotor would always love and support Lance and Hunk cared for him too.

However long Hunk had this crush, he had been completely silent about it until now. He had probably done so because he didn’t want to accidentally hurt Lance or make him confused.

He definitely wasn’t hurt, but Lance was confused.

Hunk didn’t deserve to be left hanging, but Lance had to provide an answer that he couldn’t find.

_What the fuck can he do?_

Lance finally went back to bed, having the most fitful sleep ever as he kept trying but failing to come up with a solution or answer to this new thing, but making a firm promise that he would talk to Hunk before the day ended tomorrow.

Thousands of miles away, Hunk cried as he panicked about fucking up his relationship with his best friend.

Nobody got any good sleep this night.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something with an uncertain ending and unresolved angst i guess


End file.
